


Small Mercies

by WiliQueen



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/pseuds/WiliQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set during Deep Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Mercies

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to write a drabble (exactly 100 words) for ages, just to see if I could. This is the first time I succeeded.

Coreen dropped at the first blow, sparing Henry the need to do her further injury. There was suffering enough ahead.

The burden of evil within her was so palpable, he was almost surprised she still weighed next to nothing.

Outside, Celluci grumbled, "You looked like you enjoyed that."

He turned on his heel, forcing Celluci to an abrupt halt. "Do you honestly believe I would _ever_ willingly harm her?"

Celluci stared at him, then admitted, "No."

Henry nodded and walked toward his car, listening to the silent blood of the girl he carried, and wondered how he could tell them.


End file.
